Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales
Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales is the fifth Pirates of the Caribbean film that was released on May 26, 2017. The film stars Johnny Depp as Jack Sparrow, Javier Bardem as Captain Salazar, Geoffrey Rush as Hector Barbossa, Brenton Thwaites as Henry Turner, and Kaya Scodelario as Carina Smyth. Unlike in the fourth film, On Stranger Tides, Orlando Boom and Keira Knightley make a return as their respective characters. Synopsis Johnny Depp returns to the big screen as the iconic, swashbuckling anti-hero Jack Sparrow in the all-new "Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales." The rip-roaring adventure finds down-on-his-luck Captain Jack feeling the winds of ill-fortune blowing strongly his way when deadly ghost sailors, led by the terrifying Captain Salazar (Javier Bardem), escape from the Devil's Triangle bent on killing every pirate at sea—notably Jack. Jack's only hope of survival lies in the legendary Trident of Poseidon, but to find it he must forge an uneasy alliance with Carina Smyth (Kaya Scodelario), a brilliant and beautiful astronomer, and Henry (Brenton Thwaites), a headstrong young sailor in the Royal Navy. At the helm of the Dying Gull, his pitifully small and shabby ship, Captain Jack seeks not only to reverse his recent spate of ill fortune, but to save his very life from the most formidable and malicious foe he has ever faced. Plot A desire to reconnect with his father When Henry Turner was a young boy, he wanted to reconnect with his father, Will Turner, by eliminating the curse of the Flying Dutchman. Henry studied all the secrets and myths of the sea, and discovered that the Trident of Poseidon was the only way to break Will's curse. As such, Henry set out in the sea on a rowboat to board the Flying Dutchman and inform Will about the Trident's powers. Although Will only believed that the Trident is just a tale and could never be found, Henry still vowed to one day find the Trident with the help of Jack Sparrow. Before the Flying Dutchman sailed underwater, Will gave his necklace to Henry and told him to never come back. Attack on the Monarch Many years later, Henry Turner was now a grown man working as a headstrong sailor for the British Royal Navy. Henry realized that the Monarch was about to enter the Devil's Triangle, and tries to warn Captain Toms. Captain Toms and the rest of the British soldiers ignored Henry's warning, and threw him into the ship's brig after a physical fight was conducted with Henry. The Monarch proceeded to enter the Devil's Triangle, where the Silent Mary could be found, and not long before they would be attacked by Captain Salazar and his ghost crew without warning. All British soldiers ended up being killed, leaving Henry as the only survivor. Salazar and his crew enter the ship's brig to find Henry from inside the jail cell and a couple of wanted posters laying on the floor. A particular poster that stood out to Salazar was one that revealed Jack Sparrow, in which he asks Henry about his knowledge of the pirate. Because Salazar would always leave one man alive aboard any vessel to tell the tale, he spares Henry's life by allowing him to relay a message to Sparrow. St. Martin At St. Martin, a woman by the name of Carina Smyth is accused of being a witch due to her behavior and intelligence. She seeks to escape. Meanwhile, Jack Sparrow and his crew attempt to rob the new St. Martin bank. Somehow, Jack and the Governor's wife end up in the new unbreakable vault during a tryst the night before. Jack's men continue with the plan to steal the entire vault by using teams of horses, dragging a hapless Jack along for the ride. However, with the vault door open, the entire contents of the vault end up in the streets of St. Martin. Captain Jack and Carina cross paths as she peeks into an astrologer's office while he runs across town trying to catch up to the runaway bank building. Finally landing back on the stolen vault, and leaving the broken bank behind at a city archway, the pirates flee to the coast. When Sparrow and the crew return to the Dying Gull, they find nothing left, except a single coin Jack quickly pockets. Now, the men are convinced Sparrow isn't such a good captain as bad luck seems to follow him. Because of this, the crew decided to leave Sparrow on his own. Henry finds himself waking up shackled to a bed due to the removal of his coat's sleeves, which is a sign of treason left on him by Captain Toms. He is soon approached by Carina who asks him about the Trident of Poseidon. They are both then chased by Scarfield and other British soldiers as they escape. Carina runs into Sparrow and go by their separate ways after a brief conversation, in which Carina calls Sparrow a filthy pirate for throwing her down a pile of hay on a riding horse. Carina is soon captured and taken to jail. Sparrow visits a tavern to purchase a bottle of rum after falling onto a mud puddle. Because of his lack of money, however, Sparrow betrays his very special compass to trade for rum. Giving away the compass, Sparrow’s greatest fear was unleashed, allowing Captain Salazar and his crew to escape the Devil’s Triangle. Afterwards, Sparrow is soon found by British soldiers upon exiting the tavern with his rum and is taken to jail. Henry, dressed up as a British soldier, comes across the pirate he had been searching for. Sparrow learns Henry is the son of Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann, and that he is being hunted by Salazar for revenge. Both Sparrow and Carina are taken for execution. On the way Sparrow encounters his Uncle Jack inside a cell, they speak of Salazar’s region of terror. During the execution, a British soldier asked Sparrow on how he wants to die. When he first hears the word “guillotine", he assumes it's a harmless French term, but seeing the massive blade quickly changes his mind. Sparrow and Carina end up bickering as she wants to use her final words to say something profound and Jack continues to interrupt. Henry arrives with Jack's crew who blast the guillotine stand with a stolen cannon. After Sparrow and Carina are freed, Sparrow announces to his crew that Henry and Carina are loyal adventurers who will help find the Trident of Poseidon. Sparrow's crew take them both prisoner and wrap both Henry and Carina to a mast on the Dying Gull, and the ship sets sail. Taking command of the sea After the Silent Mary set sailed into the open sea by escaping the Devil's Triangle, several ships from Hector Barbossa's pirate fleet were attacked. Barbossa learned that Captain Salazar had been invading the sea when he is informed by Mullroy and Murtogg of the situation. Because of this, Barbossa then visited a sea witch named Shansa to learn more about the current happenings. After learning from Shansa that Salazar is searching for Jack Sparrow, he seeks to speak with Salazar himself to make a deal about finding Sparrow to save his own skin and prevent himself from being killed. The Silent Mary eventually encountered the Queen Anne's Revenge as Salazar used his supernatural powers to bend the bow of his ship backwards, opening the ship's hull like the jaws of a giant beast right in front of the pirate vessel, leaving Barbossa and his pirate crew stunned and unable to react. Some of Barbossa’s crewmen were killed every time Salazar let out a few stomps with his foot. The crew of the Queen Anne’s Revenge were forced to travel aboard the Silent Mary in search of Jack Sparrow, having Barbossa command the ship while Salazar watches him over. Salazar then told his story of the name, “Jack the Sparrow”, hunted him for the rest of his days. Flashback scenes revealed a dying captain offering Sparrow his role as captain of the Wicked Wench, in which Sparrow and his crew then outsmarted Salazar into forcing the Silent Mary to enter the Devil’s Triangle. The Silent Mary hit one of the reefs and blew up into smithereens from gunpowder, killing Salazar and his crew. Due to the supernatural powers of the Triangle, however, the crew of the Silent Mary were resurrected from the dead and transformed into ghosts. Sooner after Salazar told his story, Barbossa points out that a ship is further up ahead. It was the Dying Gull, which is where Sparrow resided. Henry, aboard the Dying Gull, also notices that the Silent Mary can be seen far from behind, making Sparrow’s crew furious due to their unawareness of Sparrow being hunted by a deadly ghost sailor. Sparrow called upon mutiny, joined by Henry and Carina on a rowboat. Carina then made her escape before the cursed men could unleash any form of attack. It wasn’t long until the Silent Mary managed to catch up, in which Salazar ordered his crew to unleash deadly ghost sharks to attack Sparrow and Henry. Although they struggled to keep themselves alive from the sharks, Sparrow managed to place a hook onto one of the sharks’ mouth to get the rowboat running at full speed towards land. Sparrow, Henry, and Carina are greeted by the cursed men as they arrived. One of the ghosts disappeared upon stepping on land. Frightened that the men are ghosts, Carina runs away screaming, soon followed by Henry. Salazar warns Sparrow that he’ll be waiting for him. Restoring the Black Pearl Carina Smyth is greeted by a trap from two of Pig Kelly’s men, along with Henry Turner and Jack Sparrow afterwards. The three find themselves at a wedding in Hangman's Bay, where Sparrow is forced to marry a woman named Beatrice Kelly whom he finds unattractive. Hector Barbossa soon arrived on the scene by firing a gun shot, shouting “Jack! We meet again!”. Because the Queen Anne’s Revenge was seemingly abandoned, Barbossa needed a new ship. Barbossa jabbed the Sword of Triton into the Pearl's bottle from Sparrow’s coat, making the ship begin to shake and rattle. Sparrow and the others ran quickly to get the Pearl to the sea, but Sparrow accidentally dropped the bottle and the ship grew larger in size than before. Because the Pearl wasn't large enough, Barbossa then threw the ship to the sea, which Sparrow at first thought the ship just simply drowned, mourning at the loss of his beloved ship. However, the Pearl rose up from the water as she returned to her former glory. On their way to search for the Trident of Poseidon, Barbossa had his men tied Sparrow, Henry, and Carina to the mast. However, Barbossa quickly learned that Carina needed to sail the Pearl to their destination. Barbossa also noticed that Carina was carrying the Diary of Galileo Galilei, an object that he had once possessed. After discussing its origin with Carina and how she got it from her father, Barbossa was shocked to discover that Carina is what he desired most at the time upon using Sparrow's compass. When Sparrow figured that as well, Barbossa confronted him and threatened to cut his tongue out. Sparrow then tells Barbossa that he would like his compass back, along with some rum and Jack the Monkey. Scarfield, who is captain of the Essex, spotted the Black Pearl with his spyglass and ordered his men to prepare an attack, as he believed that only the British Empire could hold the power of the sea. Luck was not quite well for Scarfield when the Silent Mary suddenly approached the Essex from behind. The Essex was crushed into smithereens by the Silent Mary with burning flames caused by gunpowder, killing Scarfield and his men. The Silent Mary then came in contact with the Pearl for a fierce battle, having the cursed men board the pirate ship and Salazar trying to find Sparrow. Henry untied Sparrow from the mast before Salazar could reach him. Although Salazar was told where Sparrow is, he then realized Sparrow escaped and swung over to the Silent Mary. Salazar began chasing Sparrow as they hopped from cannon to cannon, attempting to swing his sword at Sparrow. Sparrow eventually heads back to the Pearl after attempting to hide from Salazar. Carina then realized both ships are heading towards an island filled with stars. Salazar and his men return to their ship to decide on their next plan, taking Henry as their prisoner. Finding the Trident of Posedion Right after the Silent Mary sailed away with Henry Turner as her prisoner, the Black Pearl confronted the black rock island, which is the Map No Man Can Read. Carina Smyth finds a red jewel where she inserted the missing piece, handed to her by Hector Barbossa, from the diary’s cover to unlock an open sea entrance leading to Poseidon’s Tomb of the Trident’s location, in which she and Sparrow soon fall under. Meanwhile, Captain Salazar discusses with his men and decided that he would use Henry’s body to encounter Sparrow. As Carina and Sparrow spotted the Trident, an outrageous Henry suddenly runs towards them, swinging his sword at Sparrow. Salazar’s control over Henry conducts a fierce duel with Sparrow, while Carina tries to retrieve the Trident in her own hands. However, Salazar takes the Trident away from Carina and removes himself from Henry’s body, leaving the man himself fall to the floor. Salazar begins toying around with Sparrow by using the Trident to unleash waves of water at him. Henry woke up, with Carina right beside him, and realized that the Trident had to be destroyed in order to release its power of the sea. Salazar instantly jabs the Trident with an attempt to stab Sparrow, but ended up stabbing a book from his coat. Sparrow ordered Henry to destroy the Trident with his sword, which he successfully managed to do. Once the Trident was destroyed, Salazar and his men returned to their human form, and all curses had been broken. Barbossa waves as he rode on top of an anchor from the Black Pearl so that Sparrow, Henry, and Carina could hurry to climb onto the anchor before Poseidon’s Tomb closed its open sea. Salazar and only a few of his men managed to reach the anchor. The crew struggled to rise the anchor up, resulting in the anchor going back down and making Carina fall. Luckily, Barbossa caught her as soon as possible, and revealed a tattoo on his arm that caught Carina’s eye. Carina asked what she meant to Barbossa, and he responds with “treasure”. Realizing that Salazar was right behind Carina, Barbossa sacrificed his own life order to save his only daughter by letting go of the anchor and stabbing Salazar with his sword. As Barbossa fell to the sea, he and Carina exchanged brief looks one last time. Sparrow, Henry, and Carina were brought back to the Pearl after they witnessed Barbossa’s sacrifice. Sparrow and the rest of the crew all mourned for their lost captain. Carina at first thought she had lost everything she had, but was offered back her diary by Henry. Carina then declared that "Barbossa" would now play a role in her name to honor her father. Beyond a beloved horizon {{Quote|What be our heading, captain?  We should follow the stars, Master Gibbs. Aye aye, captain!|Joshamee Gibbs and Jack Sparrow}} Henry Turner and Carina Smyth approached an island where they shared their moment of leaning in to a kiss. Henry then noticed the Flying Dutchman with his spyglass, and Will Turner walking towards them. As Henry and Will share their reuniting moment with each other, Elizabeth Swann soon appears and runs towards Will. While Will and Elizabeth hugged and shared a kiss, Henry held Carina’s hand as they watched the two reunite. Aboard the Black Pearl, Jack Sparrow witnessed the moment through his spyglass, just as the crew welcomed Sparrow back as their captain and was offered command of the very ship that had always belonged to him. Jack the Monkey returned the compass to Sparrow and sat on his shoulder as the crew set sailed beyond Sparrow’s beloved horizon. Meanwhile, Will and Elizabeth are seen sleeping at their house. The sound of footsteps then began rattling into their room while a thunderstorm raged on, and a shadow appearing through the light. Just as a strange crab-like claw opened up with some form of an eerie scream, Will woke up seeing nothing of what he had thought he saw. Unable to comprehend what he recently witnessed, Will went back to sleep, failing to notice sea barnacles lying on the floor. Cast Videos Teaser Trailer Pirates of the Caribbean Dead Men Tell No Tales|Official teaser Pirates of the Caribbean Dead Men Tell No Tales Extended Look|Super Bowl TV spot EXCLUSIVE! 'Pirates of the Caribbean Dead Men Tell No Tales' Trailer|Official trailer Trivia *Henry has been confirmed to be the son of Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann. The character was first known as "Young Will Turner" in the credits of At World's End. *Shansa is a mystical sea witch who is somewhat similar to Tia Dalma. *A TV spot aired during the 2017 Super Bowl, but an extended version aired online. *Rumor has it Captain Salazar was NOT the originally planned villain. Screenwriter Terry Rossio said in a blog his early drafts had a female villain, but Johnny Depp felt it was too close to another film of his, Dark Shadows, which featured a villain played by Eva Green. See also *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales'' on Pirates of the Caribbean Wiki References Category:POTC Movie Lore